Kim Possible Same Gig Different Dimention
by Secret Writings On The Wall
Summary: What it the whole KP universe was removed from all the wacko mad scientists, freaky super powers and blaster rays? See Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable and All the villains in their new roles 7 years after the final season.
1. Chapter 0

Same Gig Different Dimension

by Katie

I do not own any of the characters from the TV show Kim Possible those are owned by the Disney Coporation.

I do however own any OC's I decide to come up with, they will be listed here

Note: the prologue takes place BEFORE The last season finale

Chapter 0: Prologue

An atypical morning in the Possible house hold as the smell of eggs and bacon wafted up the grumbled in her bed her arms wrapped around the stuffed Pandaroo as the smell hit her nose, although sleep was alluring her stomach spoke louder forcing her to wake up with a grumbling stomach just before she heard her mother call out from downstairs

"Kim! Jim! Tim! Breakfast is ready!". It didn't take too long before the following thuds that signaled her twin brothers waking up. Kim tossing off her blankets quickly moved knowing she would have only 10 seconds before the tweebs stole all the bacon for themselves. Running down the stairs and then leaping over her brothers just as they made it to the stair leading downstairs

"HEY!" they yelled out as Kim landed on the banister and slid her way down

"You snooze you lose tweebs!" laughing as they rushed to keep up with her. Soon the Possible family was all gathered around the table, after securing her bacon Kim had gone back upstairs to get dressed for school in her signature green crop top and blue jeans. A knock sounded at the door, Mrs Doctor Possible smiled gently before calling out

"You can come in Ronald!" the door opening and soon the lanky blond youth walked in, his naked mole rat pal sitting on his shoulder

"Hey KP! Mrs. Doctor Possible, Mr. Doctor Possible..."

"Hello Ronald" said Mr. Possible not bothering to look up from him newspaper. Ronald nodded looking over to Kim

"KP Ready for Class?"

"Yah Ron just give me a moment" Kim said as she got up grabbing her dirty dishes and putting them in the sink before waving bye to her parents "I'll call if a mission comes up and I cant make it for dinner" before grabbing her best friends arm and leading him out. The two of them heading out the door and beginning the walk to Middleton High like they had many times before. Ron sighing as they were a good 5 minutes into the walk

"Hey KP why didn't we take the car?"

"Because the tweebs took it apart last night to supercharge it with a new gadget, they promised to have it ready by tomorrow besides it's not that bad to walk once in a while" Kim just kept walking as Ron had a thought that crossed his mind thinking on it for most of the walk until he finally decided to speak up

"Hey KP?"

"Yes Ron?"

"I was just wondering... we aren't really that normal are we?"

"What? of course we are"

"Oh really? just how many teenagers do you know that go out almost every week to fight crime and not just regular crime but super power thieves, mad scientists and crazy scottish golfers?" Kim had to concede to Ronald

"Ok i see you point... but then what's with the questions Ron?"

"Well I was just thinking that I mean, what if we weren't crime fighters? what if there was no GJ or Mad Scientists or Superpower Villians? I mean sure there would be regular crime but like just no aliens or themed super villains" Kim stopped in her tracks looking at Ron quite surprised he had ever asked such a thing, once or twice in the past when she first started out that thought had traced her mind but she didn't have time to think about it seriously

"I-I don't know... I suppose we would grow up and get normal jobs like everyone else"

"Oh-... so what do you think you would you would be?"

"I dunno, maybe a cop?"

"You mean like the blue uniform and everything?"

"Yah, honestly I cant think of like having nothing to do with crime fighting"

"What about me?" At that Kim just tried to stifle a bit of laughter smiling at her sidekick/best friend

"I dunno maybe my deputy?"

END

Yes you must be thinking 'what the hell does this have to do with the story?' but to be honest XD this is a test chapter done mostly to see if I could write the characters in a believable fashion. If you like the way I write then please stay tuned for the next chapter which will be really soon because this was kinda short.


	2. Chapter 1

Same Gig Different Dimension

by Katie

I do not own any of the characters from the TV show Kim Possible those are owned by the Disney Coporation.

I do however own any OC's I decide to come up with, they will be listed here.

btw thanks to Sapphicspencil's picture "You're Under Arrest" for being my inspiration in this

Note: if the beginning is confusing just keep reading.

Chapter 1: Everything Is Strange

7 years later

The alarm clock sounded loudly with an piercing BEEP BEEP BEEP which roused the sleeping form tangled in amongst a mound of blankets on what looked like to be a bed. Piles of files and books laid out all around the outer edges of the bed. The form which appeared to have human limbs or at least a human arm reached up and with a quick smack hit the snooze on the alarm clock pushing itself up. The blankets sliding off to reveal a young woman of about 25 years old, athletic figure with short orange-red hair. Yawning as she stretched and got up her olive eyes looking at the clock

"ugh... morning already?" it felt like she only had 4 hours of sleep, last night had been rough she had to deal with a domestic dispute and those were never pretty along with a mugger, a suicide and not to mention there was a robbery at the Upperton Bank which was the 2nd robbery this month. The prep got away scott free again, had slipped in an out of the building before police had time to catch it, 'it' being the unidentifiable perp that had raced off in a custom black and green motorcycle, she had just gotten to the tail end of it but lost her while driving her standard police car when the daredevil thief decided to fly off the freeway and then speed off down the street below not caring that it nearly caused a massive 10 car pile up. So the red head grumbled going into the kitchen to fetch herself some coffee to start the morning, pouring herself some of the java as she noticed her badge on the counter.

Middleton Police 1st Precinct, she remember the day she told her parents she was going into the law inforcement, sure it was a bit hard on them considering that they always wanted her to go into a more 'challenging' field. but of course thats what she got for having a brain surgeon for a mom and rocket scientist for a dad, though the legacy of 'brain heads' carried on through to the 'tweebs' who had already graduated high school and already were making their dean at university think of letting them graduate early just so they got out of his hair. Well it wasn't time to dwell after all she was...

Kimberly Ann Possible

one of the top ranking law officers in the state

And that was something to be really proud of especially when word got to her that soon there would be an opening for a Federal Law Marshal and she was one of the candidates. It was one of the reasons she wanted to catch this bank robber so badly, to prove she was the best. She knew she could do it if only she had the chance... her thoughts though were interrupted by a loud knocking on the door. Kim didn't even have to look through the peep hole in the door of her apartment to know who it was calling out "Use your key Ron! I need to take a shower!" Taking a drink of her coffee to wake her up before heading to the shower grabbing some towels. Hearing the door to the apartment open just as she stepped into the shower.

A half an hour she stepped out of the shower her nose assaulted with the smell of good food, quickly wrapping a toweled around herself she stepped out and headed into the kitchen. There he was... Ron Stoppable in her kitchen making her breakfast as he tried to do for her at least once a weak. She smiled walking up behind him and putting her arms around him gently "Thanks Ron..." giving him a kiss on the cheek. The poor boy nearly melted at the kiss

"No problem KP you know I don't mind cooking for you" He said smiling like a fool. And he was a bit of a fool but he was her fool, Ron and Kim had been best friends for as long as she could remember he got her through a lot of hard times ad she did the same for him. Ron had tried to become a police officer with Kim but one semester of courses on 'Criminology and Profiling' he quickly transfered to a cooking school. Kim wasn't offended she thought that Ron was a spanking cook. After their respective colleges were done they had hooked up and finally decided to give it a shot as boyfriend and girlfriend. They ended up hitting it off quite well and had been together for 2 years now going on strong, mostly because Ron was very supportive and understanding of Kim's hard work. Though she always tried to make time for him even on her busy schedule. Was marriage in the future? neither of them were sure, because they hadn't exactly moved in together and were still in that 'dating but not relationship' phase but since they both felt comfortable there neither one said anything to the other. They were just... together and that was it.

"Thanks Ron" she said before moving to the bedroom to get dressed while Ron set up the table for the two of them even lighting a candle for that extra romantic touch. He couldnt help it, he loved KP she meant alot to him and even though right now things were a bit non-progressive he knew one day that they would settle down together in a house.

But for now? breakfast.

END

WOOT first chapter done, if your still confused on what is going on then I suggest you read the next chapter.

here's a hint: universes are infinite


End file.
